


Summer Shenanigans

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Body Swap, F/F, Futa, Girl Penis, MILF, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Ruby and Summer swap bodies, there's only one way to get them back where they belong. Weiss's dick.





	Summer Shenanigans

**Summer Shenanigans**

  
Weiss hummed to herself as she stepped out of the school into the warm sunlight of an early June afternoon. Today was going _great_. Not only was school almost done for the summer, the day itself had gone well. She had taken three tests, and done well on them _all_. The cake butler had packed her favorite dessert for lunch, and, best of all, Father had left for a business trip, and would be gone for the rest of the week, _plus_ the weekend. Almost everything was going amazingly.  
  
The one thing that _wasn’t_ going well was Ruby. Weiss’s girlfriend had been a no-show today, for the entire day. And that wasn’t like Ruby at all. (If it was, Weiss wouldn’t have been dating her). What made it even more odd was that, while Ruby was answering the texts Weiss had sent her, she didn’t actually say what was going on.  
  
Luckily, Ruby lived nearby. It wouldn’t be the slightest problem to go over and visit. And maybe do more than visit, since Summer always gave the two of them quite a bit of privacy, and Weiss could already hear Yang’s bellows as she whipped her team through their opening warm-ups.

*******

Weiss had worked up a light sweat from the heat of the sun as she stepped into the Rose household. She could hear someone in the kitchen, so she headed there, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the relative darkness of the house.  
  
Ruby was in the kitchen, her back to Weiss as she chopped up some vegetables. And wearing her mother’s apron instead of her own. Weiss was kind of surprised. Ruby wasn’t a _bad_ cook, but she wasn’t anywhere near Summer’s level, and her mother tended to do all the cooking in the house. Shrugging, Weiss silently walked up behind Ruby and wrapped her girlfriend up in a hug.  
  
“Good afternoon, Ruby,” Weiss said, speaking right into Ruby’s ear. “Missed you at school today. What happened?”  
  
“Gah!” Ruby squeaked, jumping about a foot into the air as she whirled around. Weiss’s eyes went wide as the heavy knife barely missed her face. “Weiss!”  
  
“Yep,” Weiss said. “Who else?”  
  
Weiss was feeling just a bit turned on from school, so she leaned in to plant a kiss on Ruby’s lips. And snaked her hand around Ruby’s body to grab her ass. Not for long, just a quick squeeze to let Weiss get a nice handful of one of Ruby’s better physical features.  
  
“Ge, um, Weiss,” Ruby stuttered, her face turning as brilliantly red as her namesake, “listen, you _really_ don’t want to do that.”  
  
“Huh?” Weiss asked, staring at her girlfriend in bewilderment. “Why? Is something-!”  
  
“Weiss Schnee!” Now it was _Weiss’s_ turn to levitate about a foot or so in the air. She spun around, just like Ruby had done, to see Summer standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
Summer’s hands were on crossed underneath her breasts as she walked towards Ruby and Weiss. There was quite the look of anger on her face, though it seemed somehow _false_. Weiss didn’t have much time to think about it, as she was confronted with a glaring Summer, the older woman staring down at her.  
  
“How dare you cheat on me!” Summer exclaimed, dramatically pointing a finger at Weiss.  
  
Weiss stared at the accusatory finger, and then back up at Summer. She could feel her brain waiting to restart and being making some sense out of all of this. Behind her, Weiss could hear Ruby start to laugh, even though she was trying to muffle it with her hands. Weiss slowly blinked, still staring up at Summer’s indignant face.  
  
A look of outrage that started breaking into a million pieces as Summer started to laugh, joining her daughter in cackling. Baffled, Weiss turned from Rose to Rose, her mind spinning in circles as she tried to figure out just _what_ was going on.

*******

A few minutes later, Weiss was staring down at a… thing. That was about the only word she could use to describe it. It didn’t look organic, it didn’t look synthetic, it looked like a _thing_. Ruby and Summer stood on either side of her.  
  
“Why did you even have this in the attic?” Weiss asked, reaching out to poke the thing with a spoon.  
  
“Oh, don’t do that, Weiss,” Summer, no, _Ruby_ , said, grabbing Weiss’s wrist. “That’s how the whole thing started. Uh, Mom?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter why we had it,” Ruby- Summer in Ruby’s _body_ said. “What’s more important is what it did to us.”  
  
Weiss nodded, still staring down at the thing as it wetly glistened in the afternoon light. This was all very… _weird_. Yeah, that was the word. She glanced over at her girlfriend, before remembering herself, and looking over at _Summer_ instead. Or Summer’s body, at least. Ruby worriedly smiled back at her, before resting her hand on Weiss’s shoulder.  
  
And that felt kind of weird as well, since Summer’s hand was so much larger than Ruby’s hand. Weiss shifted from side to side, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. And what was going to happen.  
  
“So Yang knew about this?” Weiss asked plaintively, staring from one Rose to another.  
  
“Of course she did,” Ru- _Summer_ said, nodding her head. “It wasn’t as if we could have hid it.” A smile, the kind that Weiss was used to seeing on Summer’s face, slowly spread across her features. It was _weird_ to see it on Ruby’s face instead. “The way Ruby screamed…”  
  
“You weren’t any better, Mom,” Ruby groused, folding her arms underneath her suddenly much more substantive chest. “And at least you could have stopped yelling about how you were young and free again.”  
  
“There, there,” Summer said, reaching over Weiss’s shoulders to pat Ruby in a maternal gesture that was made pretty weird by the age of the bodies giving and receiving the affection. “Can you blame an old, decrepit woman for being glad that she’s back in the prime of her youth again?”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Ruby muttered. “That makes me feel _so_ much better about being like this.”  
  
“Back on track,” Weiss said. “Yang knew and she didn’t tell me? Come on, I thought we were friends! Of _course_ she should have told me about you two swapping each other’s bodies. Especially since you’re my girlfriend!” Weiss finished, pointing first to Summer and then, realizing her mistake, switching to Ruby.  
  
“We both asked her to stay quiet,” Summer said, patting Weiss’s arm. “If we could figure out another way to change back, we didn’t want to have to bother you.”  
  
“Wait, another way?” Weiss asked, picking up on the stray words. “You mean you know _how_? Why haven’t you already done so?”  
Ruby coughed, a look of embarrassment on her face. It wasn’t often that Summer, or Summer’s body at least, looked embarrassed, and Weiss took a moment to appreciate the novelty of it. To her other side, she could hear Summer shuffling around a bit as well.  
  
“You, um, well,” Ruby said, waving her hands as if they could communicate instead of her words, “when we got switched, there was _something_ that said…” she trailed off, opening and closing her mouth, silently trying out new words.  
  
“One of us needs to have sex,” Summer admitted. Weiss was a _lot_ more used to hearing embarrassment in Ruby’s voice, and she turned back to her girl- to her girlfriend’s mother. “Not with each other, thankfully,” Summer added. “But with _someone_.”  
  
Weiss slowly nodded. She could see where this was going. Taiyang had died a _long_ time ago, and Summer had apparently never even looked at another guy or girl since then. Weiss was sure she would have heard about it from Ruby if she had. And since they couldn’t ask Yang to have sex with one of them anymore than they wanted to have sex with each other, that left exactly one person in the circle of family and lovers to choose from.  
  
“So, Weiss,” Ruby asked in a brittley cheery tone, “who is it going to be? You going to have sex with me, or my mom?”  
Weiss swallowed, the meaning of that choice suddenly becoming _quite_ clear. She took a long step back, getting both Summer and Ruby in her field of view. The two Rose women looked at her, before looking at each other.  
  
Weiss was suddenly sweating from more than just the heat. Her mind was racing, trying to assemble a list of all the variables and what they would mean.  
  
“I mean,” Ruby said, looking kind of unhappy, “I _am_ your girlfriend. You shouldn’t be having sex with anyone but me.”  
  
“Yes, _but_ ,” Summer chimed in, “I’m… how to put this? You and Weiss have sex a lot. No, don’t try to deny it,” Summer said, raising her voice over Weiss’s and Ruby’s twin denials. “I have eyes. And ears. And a _nose_. You two have sex a lot, and I _don’t_. My body isn’t exactly used to what you kids get up to.”  
  
Weiss’s face went red, while Ruby’s face went pale. All of a sudden, Weiss felt a _pressing_ urge to go back home and hide underneath the pillows. Ruby could come if she wanted to.  
  
“Is that what I’ve been feeling?” Ruby asked, hurriedly looking down at her body and obviously saying the first thing that came to mind. “I thought I was just feeling old, not, um…” Ruby slowly trailed off and looked at her mom, wincing. “Uh, sorry.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Summer dryly replied. “At any rate, Weiss,” Summer said, turning to Weiss as the slender girl continued to examine her feet, “I think it makes sense if you and I have sex.”  
  
“ _Mooom_ ,” Ruby whined, an expression on her face that would have fit her own body much better than Summer’s. “But Weiss is _my_ girlfriend.”  
  
“And we’d be having sex in _your_ body,” Summer countered, “just like the two of you always do. It all makes sense, doesn’t it?”  
  
Ruby looked like there was more she wanted to say, but she couldn’t think of _what_. Her hands moved in front of her like she was grappling with words, and her mouth formed the opening of sentences. Finally, she sighed heavily and hung her head in defeat.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Weiss!” She barked, lifting her head to fix Weiss with a sharp gaze. Weiss jumped a bit, pulled out of her own thoughts. “You better, um, you know,” she nodded towards Summer and her original body, “um, do things right. Got it?”  
  
“Of course I will,” Weiss said. “I guess we’ll find out how many of your sweet spots are _you_ , and how many are your body’s, won’t we?”  
  
“Sweet spots?” Summer asked curiously, before looking down at her borrowed body. “Like what? You know, my own breasts are pretty-“  
  
“Gah, I’m not listening, I’m not listening, stop talking, Mom!” Ruby said, clasping her hands over her ears in a display that would have been somewhat childish in _her_ body, let alone Summer’s.  
  
“It makes sense,” Weiss said, trying to keep the thoughts of figuring out how to make Summer moan in Summer’s body out of her head. “It just wouldn’t feel _right_ to have sex with, um, Summer,” Weiss waved at Ruby.  
  
“Ugh,” Ruby groaned, putting her hands on her hips. “I _guess_ you’re right.” She made a face. “Never thought my girlfriend would be having sex with my mother. And in my body, too.” She looked towards the front door. “Maybe I’ll go for a walk. No, I might meet your friends, Mom. I know!” Ruby brightened up a _lot_. “I’ll go watch Yang practice! I’ll cheer her from the sidelines!” A sinister grin crept across Ruby’s face, and Weiss _knew_ what those cheers and calls would be like. “What was her nickname when she was five?”  
  
“Ruby Rose!” Summer cried out, pointing at Ruby in almost a mirror image of Ruby in the kitchen fifteen minutes ago. “You will do no such thing, not in my body!” She settled down. “Just, oh, watch a movie or something. Come on, Weiss,” Summer said, shifting her attention. “It’s going to be a first for you. Getting to have sex in my bed.”  
  
“Yeah,” Weiss replied, glancing at Ruby who had quite the expression on her own face. “A first,” she said, lying.  
  
Weiss followed Summer upstairs. She was feeling _way_ more nervous than she had felt before having sex in a long, long time. The closest thing to good news that she could muster up was that at least she was having sex with Ruby’s body, instead of Summer’s. Fucking a woman so much older than herself would just be too weird to do. Okay, she was doing that, but she wasn’t fucking an older woman’s _body_. That had to count for something.  
  
“Now,” Summer said as the two of them stepped into her bedroom, closing the door behind them, “I am a delicate flower, who needs to be treated gently, understand?” A smile was tugging at the corner of her lips as she looked at Weiss. “I don’t know how you and Ruby do it, but I need to be cherished and coddled.”  
  
Weiss looked at Summer, trying to decide if this was humor or not. Summer was already sliding out of the red t-shirt she wore, revealing Ruby’s familiar body. Weiss let her eyes run along the familiar, welcoming lines of Ruby’s arms and torso.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Weiss said, removing her own light blue summer dress. “I’ll treat you just like I treat my actual girlfriend.”  
  
“Good to hear,” Summer said, quickly getting naked. She sure didn’t have any problems in removing her clothes to let Weiss look at her. “So, how shall we get started?”  
  
Weiss moved her over to Summer’s large bed. She pulled the older woman down onto the bed with her, feeling the soft sensation of the sheets rubbing against her back. Weiss ended up on her back, with Summer half turned away from her, straddling her hips.  
  
“Reverse cowgirl? Sounds fine by me,” Summer said, shrugging her shoulders and adjusting her position to more properly fit on Weiss. “And my oh my, look at this cute little fellow here,” she added, running her hand up and down Weiss’s dick. “So, are you getting turned on by my wonderful, inspiring presence, or by my daughter’s body. No, you don’t have to answer that,” she continued in the same breath, not even looking at Weiss’s face.  
  
Weiss was glad she _didn’t_ have to answer that. Telling the truth would put a bit of a damper on the entire thing. Instead, she focused on making certain that Summer was ready. Luckily, Weiss knew all _kinds_ of things to make Ruby’s body aroused.  
  
Reaching up, Weiss grabbed Summer’s rear, letting her fingers sink into the tight, firm Ruby booty. Summer stiffened and moaned as Weiss started to massage those firm globes, her fingers sinking in as she kneaded Summer’s rear. Weiss smiled. That moan, at least, was pure Ruby. It was a sound Weiss _loved_ to hear when she and her girlfriend were together.  
  
Summer wasn’t just sitting around, either. Weiss could see her start to play with her daughter’s breasts, groping them. Weiss wondered what the difference was like, since Ruby had much smaller breasts than her mother.  
  
Weiss had just started to run her hands up and down Summer’s back when Summer stiffened. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, smiling at Weiss. There was a red blush on her cheeks, and a more embarrassed expression on her face that Weiss hadn’t seen on Ruby’s face for a long time.  
  
“I think I’m ready, Weiss,” Summer said. “I’d forgotten just how… easily aroused teenagers were.” Weiss nodded. She herself was feeling _very_ pent up, and was looking forward to getting some relief as well. “Just be careful, alright? It’s been,” she looked sad for a moment, “a long time.”  
  
Weiss nodded, a lot more focused on how hard her cock was and how nice it would be to slide it into her girlfriend’s pussy. She grabbed Summer’s hips and lifted her up. Then she grabbed her own cock and positioned it, right at the entrance to Summer’s folds. From this new angle, she could see the arousal forming there.  
  
Summer slowly sank back down, moaning as Weiss’s dick slid into her pussy. Weiss sighed in satisfaction. She _loved_ Ruby’s pussy, even when someone else was using it. Her girlfriend was so tight and wet and hot and soft, and it was the best pussy Weiss had ever had. Also the only, and there was no need to change that.  
  
Summer moaned as she lowered herself. Weiss was making some sounds herself as she felt a hot, wet pussy wrap around her cock. That always felt _so_ good, and Weiss’s fingers tightened as Summer swallowed more and more of her shaft.  
  
“Oh my God,” Summer moaned, throwing her head back, Ruby’s short hair bouncing a bit, “Weiss. _Weiss_.”  
  
Weiss was used to hearing those words in that voice. But Summer put just a slightly different inflection on them. She stared at Summer’s back, watching the muscles twitch underneath the skin as Summer sank down along her shaft.  
  
Summer reached down as far as she could, with most of Weiss’s shaft buried inside her pussy. She stopped there, right where Ruby stopped as well. And then, just like Ruby, Summer started moving up, a lot quicker than she had sunk down.  
  
Summer started to really fuck herself on Weiss’s dick. Weiss remembered that plea for Weiss to treat her delicately and carefully, like a fragile flower. She wondered if _Summer_ remembered that plea.  
  
Weiss leaned back and watched the lovely butt right in front of her rising and falling. It was a cute butt, one that Ruby was quite proud of, for excellent reasons. Weiss watched it rise and fall, feeling the _wonderful_ sensation of Ruby’s (or Summer’s) tight pussy squeezing down around her.  
  
“Oh _God_ ,” Summer moaned suddenly, after just a few minutes of riding Weiss’s dick, “I’m going to cum!” Summer whipped her head around to stare at Weiss, a wide-eyed expression on her face. “I’m going to cum from someone else’s dick for-!”  
  
Whatever Summer had been about to say was cut off by her orgasm. Summer moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head and her jaw squeezing shut. It was a deep guttural moan, one that Weiss had never heard Ruby make before, not even when she had a really _good_ orgasm.  
  
Weiss could feel Summer squeezing down around her, her folds getting tighter than anything as Summer came. It felt _wonderful_ , even though Weiss was a bit too used to Ruby’s pussy to cum that easily. She still gasped and moaned, feeling the tight inner walls getting even tighter as Summer came.  
  
Summer leaned forward, her hands on her bed, in between Weiss’s legs. She panted for breath, and Weiss could see her shoulders rising and falling. It was quite the erotic sight, and Weiss’s cock was still rock-hard inside of Summer’s pussy, feeling the… older? Woman’s muscles squeezing down around her.  
  
“Wow,” Summer said. “I mean, _wow_.” She turned to look at Weiss. “No wonder I have to play my music so loud when you spend the night, if that’s what you’re giving to Ruby.”  
  
Weiss went red. She spluttered, trying to say something, anything as a tsunami of embarrassment washed over her. Her reaction was evidently amusing, given how Summer started to cackle.  
  
“What, you think it’s just luck that I never caught you two in the act?” Summer said, laughing as she pulled herself off of Weiss’s dick. “Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face when Ruby said she wanted the pill to help with her periods?”  
  
Weiss let her head fall backwards against the pillows, praying for a swift and merciful end to all of this. She could just about handle having sex with Summer in Ruby’s body. She wasn’t able to deal with hearing about how much of an open secret her sex life with her girlfriend was.  
  
“Well, that obviously didn’t work,” Summer said, mercifully changing topics. “Maybe you need to cum at the same time I do to switch us back.” Summer stared down at Weiss’s dick, before an idea visibly came to her. She lifted her head to grin at Weiss. “You know something I’ve never tried before?” Summer asked casually, turning around to press her daughter’s body up against Weiss.  
  
“…No?” Weiss asked, wondering where this was going.  
  
“Anal,” Summer said with a nod. “Never even got close to trying it out. But I’ve got a… _hunch_ ,” it was obviously so much more than that, “that you and Ruby have an idea or two about how to do that, don’t you?”  
  
Weiss hesitated for a second, before nodding, knowing that she had been caught out. She sighed, wondering if Ruby and her had _any_ secrets from Summer at all.  
  
“Yeah, we can do that,” Weiss said, her cock twitching at the thought of getting to fuck Ruby in the ass again. It was a rare treat, given how much work had to go into it. “Um, we’re going to need…”  
  
“Me to be cleaned out?” Summer asked. “Already did that an hour or so ago.” Weiss’s eyes bulged at the implicit admission there. “As for lube,” she reached over to her nightstand and pulled a drawer open. Weiss wasn’t nearly as surprised as she should have been at seeing Summer’s hand come back out with Ruby’s bottle of lube. “Just give me a second.”  
  
Weiss rubbed her eyes as she listened to Summer prepare her daughter’s body for a round of anal sex. Just how pent up was Summer feeling after all? Weiss’s mind flashed to Ruby, waiting for them downstairs. And did that mean Ruby was currently feeling the denied lusts of her mother? Weiss was _very_ willing to go help her girlfriend with that. Especially if it meant escaping her hidden sex fiend of a mother.  
  
“There we go,” Summer said, dropping the bottle. “What do you think, Weiss?” Summer asked, getting on all fours and facing away from Weiss, shaking her rear. “Is that a fuckable little hole for you to use?”  
  
Weiss swallowed, staring at it. Yes. Yes it was. She _really_ was feeling the urge to fuck all of a sudden. She rose to her knees, and crawled across the bed until she was behind Summer, grabbing her hips.  
  
“Come on, Weiss,” Summer moaned, shaking her hips from side to side. “Stop staring and _fuck_ me. We both need it.”  
  
Weiss couldn’t argue with that. She was breathing pretty heavily as she rested the tip of her cock against Ruby’s asshole. And then she pushed forward.  
  
Both Summer and Weiss moaned as she entered Summer’s rear. It felt so _amazing_ , so warm and tight and _hot_. Very, very hot. Weiss paused for a few seconds, catching her breath. Then she started to fuck Summer, pushing herself forward and burying her cock deep in Summer’s ass.  
  
“Oh, _wow_ ,” Summer moaned. “I was missing out on this? Kinda hurts,” she said in a quieter voice, “but don’t you dare stop, Weiss!” Summer commanded.  
  
Weiss wasn’t going to. Her dick was _very_ hard, and needed quite a bit of attention. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she plunged into Summer’s ass, feeling the familiar, wonderful sensation of Ruby’s tightest hole wrapped around her.  
  
It was too much for Weiss to last for long. As confusing as the entire situation was, it still felt _great_ to have sex. Weiss knew she should be trying to hold off on her orgasm, to make certain that she and Summer came at the same time. But by the time that Weiss started seriously worrying about that, it was just too late for her to hold herself back. Her breath came in ragged pants as she drove deep into Summer’s rear, feeling her orgasm welling up as she fucked Summer.  
  
“Yes!” Weiss moaned, driving herself as deep into Summer’s rear as she could. Her hips smacked against Summer’s (or Ruby’s) ass, as she held herself there. “I’m cumming.”  
  
Summer responded in a long, guttural moan. Her entire body was shivering as Weiss held down tightly onto her. Weiss panted, feeling her dick twitch and pulse, surrounded by Summer’s tightest hole.  
  
Jet after jet of hot cum leapt out from Weiss’s dick, shooting deep into Summer’s rear. Both of them were trembling, feeling the effects of Weiss’s orgasm. Weiss shuddered and panted, feeling _great_. This entire thing was beyond weird, but at least there were some upsides to compensate for it.  
  
Weiss didn’t get all that soft, since she was still feeling her girlfriend’s (or her girlfriend’s mother’s) ass wrapped around her dick. She stared down at Summer’s twitching body, seeing the cute little details that reminded her so _much_ of Ruby.  
  
“Well!” Summer said, still sounding a bit out of breath. “That was, um, quite the event. I think I can cum from it, though, so keep on fucking my ass, Weiss.”  
  
Weiss nodded her head and opened her mouth to agree. However, there was a sudden change in plans. Namely, Summer’s strength suddenly gave out and she fell forward, landing face first on her bed. There was a cute little squeak from her as that happened.  
  
Weiss paused, blinking as she looked down. Whatever softness had been affecting her dick vanished as she stared at the sight of Summer’s trembling body, and the semen leaking out from her ass. And the arousal seeping out a bit lower down.  
  
“Whoa, um, maybe I’m a bit more out of it than I thought,” Summer admitted, turning her head to look at Weiss. “Don’t _stop_ , though, Weiss!”  
  
Weiss nodded, and lowered herself down until her front was pressed against Summer’s back. And then, a kinky idea came to her. She wrapped her arm around Summer’s neck, holding her head up as she slid back into Summer’s pussy. That way, Weiss’s mouth was level with Summer’s ear.  
  
And then Weiss chickened out, even as her dick slid back into Summer’s pussy. She had _meant_ to do some dirty talk, just like she and Ruby did. But would Summer _like_ that? And anyways, Weiss wasn’t certain what Summer would like to be called, anyway.  
  
Instead, Weiss just used her position to really fuck Summer _hard_. She and Ruby had only done this position a few times, but Weiss still knew just how much force she could use to fuck her girlfriend (‘s body) like this. Weiss started driving her hips against Summer’s ass again. Her other hand slipped down to Summer’s chest, easily finding a stiff nipple and soft flesh there to toy with.  
  
And got _quite_ the response. Summer started moaning, and with her head so much closer to her face, Weiss could see how wide and happy Summer’s eyes had gotten. Summer looked like she was having the time of her life, getting fucked in her daughter’s body.  
  
The way her pussy was so wet around Weiss’s dick certainly bore that out. She was squeezing down _hard_ around Weiss’s dick, but she was still so wet that there wasn’t the slightest problem for Weiss to fuck her. Weiss just had to bring her hips back and drive them forward, burying herself in Summer’s pussy.  
  
“Oh, yes, Weiss, come on,” Summer moaned, her fingers curling up in the sheets of her bed. “Come on, fuck me, fuck me harder, I haven’t felt this good in years!”  
  
There was pure, unfiltered _need_ in Summer’s voice as she begged Weiss to screw her. How could Weiss say no? She just _had_ to keep on fucking her. And to keep on playing with Ruby’s small breasts, her fingers expertly kneading and caressing Ruby’s curves.  
  
“Oh, yes, oh, Weiss, baby,” Summer kept on moaning, her pussy squeezing down more and more tightly around Weiss’s cock, “I’m almost there, your dick is making me feel so good, come on baby, come on!”  
  
It was quite obvious when Summer had her orgasm. She stopped moaning entirely, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. Her pussy tightened down around Weiss, making her slow almost to a halt as Summer shivered, spasms running up and down along her body. It looked wonderful, and Weiss kind of envied Summer for getting to feel that good.  
  
Weiss slowed down her thrusting, letting Summer recover. It took a while for that to happen, Summer gasping and twitching as the pleasure ran through her body. Weiss ran her fingers through Summer’s short black hair, teasing the strands that were dyed red.  
  
“Okay, new position,” Summer gasped, obviously feeling a lot better. “Let’s work together on this one, okay?”  
  
“Sounds good,” Weiss said, pulling out of Summer’s pussy. It was a pain to do that, but Weiss _really_ wanted her girlfriend back in her proper body. “Missionary?”  
  
“Nah,” Summer said, shaking her head as she flipped herself over. “You young’un’s,” Weiss rolled her eyes and got a giggle, “call it a mating press these days, right?” Weiss nodded, blushing. “Do that instead.”  
  
Weiss thought about it for a few seconds. Then her dick cast the deciding vote and she nodded. Anyway, with the way Summer had already spread her legs, how could she _not_ take her up on it?  
  
Weiss dived back in, sliding her dick back into Summer’s wet pussy. Once again, they both moaned as Weiss nudged Summer’s folds open, filling her with cock. The two of them shivered, and Summer quickly locked her legs behind Weiss’s back and held onto her shoulders with her hands.  
  
From here, Weiss could stare straight into Summer’s eyes. Summer looked _hot_. She was really turned on, and the fact that it was in Ruby’s body made the entire thing even hotter.  
  
Weiss could fuck Summer pretty hard from this position as well. She drove her cock in and out of Summer’s soaked pussy, feeling the velvet-soft walls rubbing against her. Weiss also reached up and started playing with Summer’s tits. She knew _just_ how to make Ruby’s breasts feel _amazing_ , every little thing that her girlfriend liked her to do.  
  
Summer squirmed around underneath her, moaning and panting and groaning. It was _really_ hot to listen to. Weiss groaned, feeling how hard her cock was, and how much she _needed_ some way to relieve the tension inside of her. But she just had to keep on holding out, and to make sure that Summer was cumming. Only then could Weiss let herself cum as well. Because there was _no_ way Weiss was going to be good for much longer.  
  
Maybe if Weiss had _known_ she was going to get roped into something like this, she would have been up for a third round, but as it was, it was _hard_ to keep going. Weiss just had to keep fucking Summer, using her knowledge of Ruby’s body to make Ruby’s mom feel as good as possible. And Weiss thought that it was working. Summer’s breaths were getting deeper and deeper, and her pussy was starting to spasm.  
  
“I’m cumming again!” Summer moaned. “I just came and now I’m cumming again, Weiss!”  
  
Weiss could believe that. Summer was squeezing down _tightly_ around her, her folds suddenly so tight that, even as wet as Summer was, there was no way for Weiss to keep on fucking her. But that didn’t matter, because her pussy felt so _good_. Wet and soft and tight and hot.  
  
The tremors of Summer’s orgasm made Weiss cum as well. She groaned, making a fairly ridiculous face as she felt her orgasm rising up inside of her. She could feel her dick pulsing inside of Summer’s pussy as she shot another load of cum into Summer’s body. Both of them moaned, feeling the dual orgasms sweeping over them.  
  
The orgasm seemed to last forever _and_ not nearly long enough. All too soon, Weiss was slumping forward, resting her head on Summer’s chest and panting for breath. The aftershocks of pleasure were still running through her.  
  
“Wow,” Weiss moaned, feeling the sweat running down the sides of her face. “That was really… really something.” She could still feel Summer’s body twitching against her, muscles randomly jerking. “Summer?”  
  
Weiss really, _really_ hoped this final one worked. She was not up for much more, and was starting to feel pretty tired. She looked down at Summer’s face, wondering how she would even tell when the switch happened.  
  
“What the-!” Summer said, her body twitching so much Weiss almost fell off. “-Weiss? Wait!” Summer (possibly) sat up, dislodging Weiss and frantically patting her body. “Is this-? Yes, I am _back_!” Ruby shouted triumphantly, thrusting her fists into the air in celebration. “It worked, Weiss, it-“ A pained expression crossed Ruby’s face and her entire body twitched. “ _Ow,_ ow, ow, you fucked me in the ass, didn’t you, Weiss?”  
  
Weiss was still trying to keep up with the first few curveballs. She nodded, slowly pulling her limp dick out of Ruby’s pussy. She stared at her girlfriend, feeling _intensely_ relieved that the entire thing was over. And intensely tired, too.

*******

“Okay, it’s _super_ unfair that Mom got to get all the pleasure out of this while I just get cleanup duty and the pain,” Ruby griped, resting her head against Weiss’s shoulder as they resumed watching the movie Ruby had been watching downstairs while Summer and Weiss had been having sex. “And _man_ , did you always fuck my rear that hard? Maybe I never noticed before because of how good it felt.”  
  
Weiss wasn’t contributing much to the conversation. Mostly, she was embarrassed and worried about Summer overhearing the two of them from the kitchen. Even with everything she and Summer had done together.  
  
“Tomorrow, you’re coming over again, got it?” Ruby said. “I’ll be feeling better by then, and you and me…” Ruby trailed off, grinning. “I don’t know how Mom…” A look of disgust passed over Ruby’s face, “fucked you, but _I_ know all about you, and we’re going to do it _so_ much better than she did.”  
  
“That sounds great, Ruby,” Weiss said. And she wasn’t just saying that because of the chance for more sex. Ruby was her girlfriend, after all. She was in love with Ruby, not Summer, and wanted to fuck _Ruby_. “Is Yang going to be out of the house?”  
  
“In the afternoon, yeah,” Ruby said. “Gonna be doing the kissy-kissy. And Mom’s going to go shopping, too. We can make a day of it. Have fun in the morning and then,” Ruby waggled her eyes in a ridiculously over the top manner, “have _fun_ in the afternoon.”  
  
As worn out as she was, that was still enough to make Weiss’s cock twitch at the thought. And to make her heart beat faster at the thought of just getting to spend some more time with Ruby. And on top of all that, Father was gone, so she wouldn’t have to give a justification for her movements.  
  
“That sounds great, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling at the thought.  
  
Weiss idly glanced towards the kitchen as a movement caught her eye. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.  
  
Summer was winking at her as she pulled her skirt up, revealing her panties. Weiss’s cheeks started to redden as the older woman gave her a clear, excellent view of thick thighs and wide hips. Then Summer dropped her skirt back down, covering herself up. Weiss was distantly aware that Summer was mouthing the word _tonight_ to her.  
  
Weiss’s head whipped back to the television, her heart _really_ starting to pound in her chest. Ruby had missed the entire thing, focused on the movie, for which Weiss was _really, really_ glad. Tonight? That wasn’t- it was so- _Tonight_?  
  
Just what had Weiss gotten herself dragged into?

* * *


End file.
